gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Your Chance of a Lifetime
It's Your Chance of a Lifetime was a short-lived American version of the Australian game show The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime that aired on Fox in June 2000. Gameplay A solo player competed for a chance to win over $1,000,000 by answering a series of 10 questions. The first of these was a "Credit Card Question"; if the player answered correctly, his/her entire credit card bills were paid off, to a maximum of $10,000. He/She was also invited to run the billing statement through an onstage paper shredder. An incorrect answer ended the game immediately. A list of 10 categories was displayed, with each remaining question drawn from a different category. The second question awarded $5,000 if answered correctly; if the player missed, the game ended but he/she still kept the credit card payoff. Beyond this point, if the player chose to continue in the game, he/she had to risk at least half of his/her winnings (not counting the payoff) on each new question. A correct answer added the value of the wager, while a miss subtracted it and ended the game, with the player keeping whatever remained of his/her total. After each correct answer, the player was given the category for the next question and could either continue on, or end the game and keep all winnings. Once a question was asked, the player had two minutes to give a response and lock it in by pressing a button on the podium; failing to do so before time ran out counted as an automatic miss. The category list was always visible to the player and consisted of the following: Pop Culture, Famous Events, Movies, Famous Places, TV, Pop Music, Toys and Games, People, In the News, and Animal Kingdom. Each category was used only once, and unlike most categorized Q&A shows, the computer (not the player) chose the category for the next question (as stated above). Two forms of assistance known as "Second Chances" were available to the player and could each be used once. One Second Chance gave the player three multiple-choice answers to select from (otherwise it was short-answer/open-ended), while the other discarded the current question and replaced it with one from the player's favorite category. Reaching the final three questions awarded a "Last Chance," which allowed him/her an extra use of either Second Chance. If the player answered all 10 questions correctly, he/she won all money accumulated during the game, for a potential prize of $1,290,000 including the credit card payoff. The show's biggest winner was Dr. Tim Hsieh, who collected $1,042,309 in his game. All winnings totals over $200,000 were paid as an annuity. chance-of-a-lifetime.jpg International Versions The following are a list of countries that did their versions of It's Your Chance of a Lifetime Includes: Australia (country that originated the programs The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime not to be confused with the short-lived 1986-87 American game show of the same name) Bosnia and Herzegovina France Germany Hungary Indonesia Israel Italy Lebanon Norway Poland Rating Links Rules for It's Your Chance of a Lifetime [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/ind252_iycoal.html It's Your Chance of a Lifetime @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos Full Episode *Part 1 *Part 2 Another Episode Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:Australian Formats Category:FOX shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2000 premieres Category:2000 endings